


Us Against the World

by Emerald23dragon



Series: Tony & The West Wing [1]
Category: NCIS, The West Wing
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Hampton - Freeform, Kate Todd is dead, M/M, Rare Pairings, Reelection, Shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2020-11-27 12:44:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 18,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald23dragon/pseuds/Emerald23dragon
Summary: Tony and Sam meet durning spring break in college. Both know that loving a man could be dangerous for them. Deciding that friendship is the best option except once a year for spring break. As the years go on can once a year be enough?





	1. Tony meet Sam

Tony did not know where he went wrong. Here he was laid up in the hospital with a career ending injury. He was so close to going to the NFL. He could taste it. Then some stupid actor reject had to hurt his knee. He was almost done with Physical Education degree. What was he going to do with that? Nothing that is what. He should have listened to his Uncle John or his godfather Leo. He should have gone into business or politics. His dad, God he hated that man, stated that he did not care what he did as long as Tony did not come to him. Hell, all he wanted to do was be the opposite of that bastard. What was the opposite of a criminal? A cop. Yeah being a cop sounded good.

The doctor told Tony that it would be over four months before he could do anything and then he had a lot of physical therapy before he could walk again let alone run. He would be able to make a full recovery, but his football career was over. When Tony asked about the police academy the doctor said he could help with that. Turned out his doctor’s brother-in-law was a police officer. Tony stilled had his scholarship. If he pushed, he could get some criminal justice classes done.

Pushing as hard as he could Tony finished most of his criminal justice degree classes by the time he was done with physical therapy. By the end of the next semester he would graduate with two bachelors instead of one. He needed a break and spring break in the Hamptons was just what the doctor ordered.

~~~~~~~~~~

Sam could not believe that he was going to be finished law school. It was his last semester at Duke. God was he burnt out. He did not know if he could make it to graduation. His father was pushing him to join him at his firm in California. Sam knew he was not ready to be back with his father. He had worked so hard to get him out of his head. Now whenever he heard his father’s voice, he did the opposite. That is how he decided on Duke and not Harvard. It is why when he registered to vote he decided to become a Democrat. He would have loved to see his father’s face when he heard the news.

No matter how much he distant himself from his father he seemed to always get his way. This time it is going to the Hamptons for spring break. The spring break before he has to take his bar exam. His father said it was because he could not make the summer due to being new lawyer at Gage Witney. How his father found out about that offer he had no idea. Sam thought he should take the public defenders offer just to piss his dad off. How his father found out he wanted to do corporate law he never knew. Sam did not want to fix the problem but make the problem never exists. That was why he got into helping campaigns.

Working these campaigns made him feel alive. Like all his hard work to become a lawyer actually mattered. His new friend Josh Lyman was always talking about the real deal. Those unicorns never appeared.

~~~~~~~

Tony loved running along the ocean. His knee was only hurting a little. The doctor was right he healed up in enough time to get back into shape for the police academy. The girls in their little swimsuits helped. He was just not paying attention until he ran into another runner.

“I am so sorry.” The man was gorgeous. Tall, dark hair, and a cute clueless look. Tony had learned back at RAIM that he liked both men and women. Though most thought he was a lady’s man he did prefer a nice strong confident man every now and again. 

“It is my fault. My friend said that if I was going to run, I may as well be studying. He bought me law books on tape. I am Sam. Sam Seaborn.”

“Well Sam I think you owe me a coffee for running into me.” Tony smile the smile he knew that both men and women dropped their drawers for.

Sam was stun. He knew he bisexual since Freshman year at Princeton. That party opened his eyes to a whole new world. Since he like women more than men he never gave it much thought. He knew that he needed a wife and not a partner for his goals. A fling every now and then should satisfy his yearning for men. Though right now he had literally run into the most gorgeous man he had ever seen he would have to rethink his choices.


	2. Hampton

Tony could not believe his luck. This gorgeous man not only ran into him but was willing to go to coffee with him. By the looks he was recieving if he could get even luckier today.

Smiling his come and get me smile Tony decided to try getting double luck today. “My cottage is just down the street. It is stocked with some very good coffee.” 

The other man just smiled. That smile stopped Tony’s heart. “I would love to, but my mother said to never go home with a stranger.”

“Well I am Anthony David DiNozzo Jr.”

“Sam Seaborn.” Sam smiled. God. Tony was a goner with Sam’s smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam followed Tony to his cottage. Maybe taking this break from studying was a good idea. He could get one last fling with a man before he started being a lawyer. The cottage was normal for the Hamptons. Sam was not even through the door before Tony had him against that door.

“I do not like playing games about what I want, and I want you in every way I can have you.” Then Tony kiss him and boy was he glad for that door. The next few days were spent in bed, on the table, floor, wall, and the door again. Every surface was covered that when the week came to an end Sam was both glad and sad. Glad because he was sore in places, he did not think could get sore. Sad is because he did not want the week to end with Tony. It seemed Tony did not want the week to end too.

Tony looked nervous. This was not the Tony that Sam had dealt with this week. Tony quickly started the talk that Sam was too chicken to start. “Look I know that it was supposed to be only a week, but I want to see you again.”

“What do you want to do about it?” Sam started to show his nerves too.

“Why not we meet up once a year and do a repeat?”

“So, you only want to meet up once a year or do you want some type of other relationship?”

“What you want to be my friend with benefits once a year?”

Kissing Tony hard Sam could not wait for next year.


	3. Peoria/ Philadephia and Gage Whitney

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to keep everything in order. I might be rushing the timeline though.

It had been a long four years between going to Peoria to start his time as a cop to now leaving Philadelphia because the Italian Mob wants him dead for putting their boss in prison. It did not help that said mob boss wants him to work for him for real and take over one day. His real sons were not happy that daddy dearest wants him to run the business and not them. Maybe if he told them about Sam. Nah could not do that to Sam.

Sam was the reason that these last four years had not been as hard as they could have been. After leaving the Hamptons they became very good friends for 51 weeks of the year. That one week they became each other’s everything. Never leaving Leo’s cottage. If Sam said screw politics and wanted to stay together Tony would leave law enforcement to be with him. Tony knew that was never going to happen and unless Sam gave Tony a really good reason, he was not going to let Sam throw away a promising political career out the window.

Then right before their one week together this year his grandfather on his mother’s side died. He was given a request to visit the family estate. He had not heard from any of them since his mother died when he was eight. He remembered begging his grandfather to take him to England with him and every year until he was 15. They never did take him even when his father disowned him at 12 dumping him in various boarding schools. The only one that would talk to him was Uncle John or for everyone else Lord John Marbury. Uncle John just did not have the pull to get him out. He did what he could but in the eyes of an angry teen it was not enough. Since joining the force though he understood and got back in contact with Uncle John. Tony knew that this was way out of their normal week together, but Tony needed the support. Uncle John was cool with him bringing his special friend. All Tony had to do was make the call.

“Hello.” God Tony woke Sam up. How Tony wished that it was by Sam being in his bed not on the phone.

“Sam, I need a favor.” When Sam did not say anything, Tony went on. “My grandfather died, and I am needed in England for some reason. Come with me? Uncle John said we can have his country estate all to ourselves once we find out what the hell the rest of the family wants.” Two weeks later Tony and Sam were being picked up by Lord John Marbury’s driver at Heathrow Airport.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The last four years for Sam had been very calm. He passed his bar exam with flying colors heading toward New York City. Gage Whitney was a challenge even though his father had helped him get this job he could not be mad at him for it. His life as a politician has been slow but rewarding. He was helping those he felt worthy to get elected. He was also working on his speech writing. He had even written something for a prince, but he was not where he wanted to be. Tony had been the only true thing that made him feel happy. He was satisfied but not happy. That one week a year was something he looked forward to every year. The sun, beach, and Tony.

It was not like he did not talk to Tony through the year. Tony was a very dear friend. Right there with Josh. If Tony said screw being a cop and all he wanted was Sam. Sam would drop politics just to be with him. He would not ask that of Tony. Tony loved his job too much. When Tony asked him to go to England with him instead of the Hamptons Sam could only say yes. He had told someone else about them. His Uncle John, whom Sam knew was his only family. Tony had made Sam his next of kin should anything happen to him. That undercover assignment worried Sam so much. He thought he was going to bury Tony.

Tony flew to him so they could fly to England together. They cuddled a little too much to be friends, but Tony’s grandfather had just died. He needed the support. Lord John Marbury had told them that the funeral and will reading was going to be the next day so the two of them had to sleep and make sure they were at the funeral. Sam hated that Tony had to put on some kind of show with him around. That was not something they did when they were together. All walls came down and they were just themselves.

The funeral resembled more of a three-ring circus then a funeral. It might have been because the Queen and Princes came but Sam had no idea. What really got Sam mad was Tony’s Uncle Clive. When the lawyers came to read the will Uncle Clive tried to say Sam was not welcome, but Uncle John told them that it was ok since he was the executor. What no one excepted was that Tony was given his mother’s share of the family fortune. Uncle Clive through a fit. Sam nearly lost it laughing at how this English Lord was acting like a two-year-old. Turned out that all those pleas that Tony had sent to his mother’s family for help to get away from his father had not been ignored. Uncle Clive had intercepted them and later in life Tony’s grandfather had found out what Clive had done. To get back at Uncle Clive for all he had done the old man had left Tony his personal wealth. That left Tony with a large portfolio that Tony left his Uncle John in charge of so neither Clive nor that rat bastard of a father could touch.

When they could finally get away, they did not go to Uncle John’s estate in the country but Tony’s. It was way over the top and it overwhelmed them both. Tony cried over a letter his grandfather had left him and Sam held him. They did get their time together on every surface they could find but for some reason this year, this week, something changed in both of them. Sam did not know if he could settle for someone other than Tony now. Not because the new found money but how much he felt for the other man. Hopefully the next 51 weeks would help him get these feeling to go away.


	4. On the Campaign trail/ NCIS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Tony both start new jobs.

Sam could not believe that Josh had talked him into working on a Presidential campaign. Jed Bartlett was a good man. He would be a better man if he could remember everyone’s name. Josh was suppose to be working for Hoynes. Leo McGarry had asked Josh to listen to Jed Bartlett speak. Josh had found a honest man and dragged Sam with him. Well it was not really hard to convince him. The Democratic Party needed good people and from what Tony had told him Hoynes was hiding something. Tony had gotten really good at reading people’s body language in the last few years. It was what he said kept him alive durning that undercover assignment and why he left Baltimore. Danny Pierce was something Sam wanted to look into closely.

His relationship with Tony had changed a little after England. They still did their one week a year get together but now they went to Tony’s country estate. In England they could be a little more open when they were outside of the manor. Tony’s Uncle John was known to stop by when they were in town. Sam had begun to build a friendship with the English lord. They have exchanged emails every so often. They had even meet up once when both were in New York. Uncle John had stated that both men needed to get their heads out of their asses and admit that their arrangement was crap.

Their arrangement was crap, but it was the only way Sam could see to have Tony in some form of romantic relationship without both committing career suicide. Sam did not want to be the reason Tony was possibly injured or worse killed.

Sam had to get these thoughts out of his head. Governor Bartlett had just won the Iowa primary. Sam knew he should be celebrating but he just did not feel like it. Donna had just come in told Josh something making Josh lose all color in his face. The joy that Sam has only seen once was gone from his face. Whatever it was it had devastated Josh in just a few words. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Tony had left being a cop. Now he was Very Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo. Meeting Agent Gibbs had been a trip. Baltimore was Tony’s third department in six years, and it was making Tony second guess his life choices. Tony knew he was a good cop, but he was second guessing if it was the right place for him. Danny had begun to act differently. The only thing that came to mind was that Danny was dirty. Tony just could not trust him anymore.

Gibbs was something else. It seemed that he did not understand how things worked. He had his own set of rules. The problem was that none of these rules were written down anywhere. Being a two-man team seems to work for them. Tony looked around and the other teams are all four personals. Tony had tried to bring this up to Gibbs when a case had them working 20 hours a day for a week. Gibbs did not care. The weird thing was that the director had called him up to his office.

Tom Morrow was unlike any other boss Tony had ever had. He had told him that Gibbs had not really had a team that he had led before. He was good at two-man teams with a sea of TADs. Gibbs was a little unorthodox, but he got the job done. Director Morrow had told him that if Tony survived Gibbs for two years as his SFA Tony could have any job he wanted.

What Director Morrow did not get was that leaving Washington DC might not be what Tony would want. If Governor Bartlett became president, then Sam was coming to the White House. Tony has wondered what they would do if they were in the same city. Tony wanted more.


	5. The first few years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season one of both series.

Sam could not believe where he was. He was in the White House as Deputy Director of Communications. Governor Bartlett was now President Bartlett. It had been a hard-long road. It was worth it though. Somehow Sam had kept Tony as a friend through the whole thing. Now that they were in the same city they often meet up. One of those meet up has caused a big problem for him.

“How can you accidently sleep with a call girl.” Tony’s laughs could be heard through his words.

“Well if the person I was suppose to meet with actually shown up I would not leave with someone. That person works too much.”

Now Tony was really laughing at him. “Says the guy who works just the same amount if not more than I do. Did she charge you?”

“No Tony she did not charge me.”

“Only you Sam would pick a call girl for a one-night stand. It might be safer for you if we just dated.”

That was not the first time they had joked that they should drop their agreement and just date. Sam has actually considered it many times. It was why he wanted to be friends with Lori. The problem would be that he would have to tell CJ. CJ would keep his secret, but he did not want to put her in that situation.

Uncle John though almost outed him when he came to the White House. President Bartlett wanted his knowledge on India. Josh told Sam that Uncle John would call Leo Gerald. Sam knew that Uncle John did not say anything without a purpose. The only Gerald that Sam knew was Tony’s Grandfather’s butler. Gerald knew of the abuse that Tony went through and each time Tony asked for help was the one who hide the plea. Gerald had some weird loyalty to Clive. Well Tony got the last laugh. His mother was Clive’s older sister by a fling when Tony’s grandfather was in college. So by making his mother legitimate allowed Tony’s grandfather to do what he did. Though Sam could never figure out how he did it. Clive still thought that he deserved everything since his parents were actually married. Though why Uncle John called Leo Gerald was not something Sam was going to tell Tony or Leo anytime soon.

“Sam you have a visitor.” Bonnie stuck her head into his office. Sam lifted his head from his computer.

“Bonnie unless it is the President or Leo tell them to go away.”

“Samuel I will not go away. You will stop writing and eat with me. It is wrong to refuse a Lord of her Majesty anything.”

The banter was light as the two caught up. Both agreed that before Uncle John left they would get together with Tony and have dinner. Then Sam just could not help himself he had to ask Uncle John why he called Leo Gerald.

“Uncle John why do you call Leo Gerald? You never say anything unless there is a purpose. Hell when I am stuck and Tony does not help by being my muse I call you for advice. You were the one who told me to take this job.”

“Did you know that Leo knows Tony?” When Sam shook his head to indicate no John continued. “Leo and Jenny McGarry are Tony’s godparents. Jenny was Clare’s best friend for many years. They were each other’s maid of honor when both wed. Leo knew about Tony’s home life and did nothing. I could not do anything and that is a shame I will carry for the rest of my days. Leo and Jenny could of done something and choose not to. Leo was drinking at the time thus calling him Gerald.”

“Leo is Tony’s godfather?”

“Dear boy, whose house did you think you defiled when you went to the Hamptons?” Sam turning green and Uncle John’s laughter was a great way to end the meal.

Sam laughed at the memories. He still did not know how he was going to tell Leo about knowing Tony. Tony laughed so hard he fell out of his seat when he did a little freak out at the dinner they had with Uncle John before he went back to England. Tony did confess that he had not talked to the McGarry’s since he got that inheritance from his grandfather. Leo did not know that Tony was living in DC or that he was Sam’s whatever. Maybe he should say something tonight. It did not matter if Leo saw Sam and Tony meet up for beers after the town hall in Roslyn. Turning off the light Sam went to meet up with the rest of the senior staff to head out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony could not believe his luck. He joined NCIS after meeting Gibbs. Working as a two man team came naturally for them. Morrow was very understanding. When Tony filed his power of attorney and next of kin paperwork Director Morrow called him up to his office to discuss it. That meeting was an eye opening for Tony about DC politics.

“Agent DiNozzo can you please explain this for me please? It is not everyday an Agent comes in with legal documents and just not filing in the blank on the forms.”

“Well sir, my next of kin lives in New York and the 24 hour power to my work partner is to give him enough time to make it to the hospital. Sam understands that medical decisions would need to be made quickly. He made it so him living so far away would not kill me. He even put in a second person on both but Uncle John lives in England.”

“Sam Seaborn right. Well, I pray I never have to explain this document to Gibbs.” Tony just nodded. He agreed.

The next time Tony had to explain Sam was not until after President Bartlett won the election. Director Morrow called him into his office and Agent Ron Butterfield was with him. Turning to face Agent Butterfield Tony addressed him. “What is wrong with Sam?”

“Sam Seaborn?”

“Yeah, I am his next of kin. He has the same 24 thing in his next of kin and power of attorney that I have. Josh is his for the first 24 hours like Gibbs is for me. Is that not it?”

“No but I will make note of that. This is just a preliminary security check because you are listed as Leo McGarry’s godson.”

“Look Agent Butterfield I have not talked or seen any McGarry in over 3 years. Sam Seaborn on the other hand I talk to at least every other day. I am actually suppose to meet him tonight for dinner.”

“Understood Agent DiNozzo. I will put you on Mr. Seaborn’s approved visitor list.” With that Agent Butterfield excused himself.

When the door clicked Director Morrow turned to Tony. “You do know I see Leo once a month for an update on the agency.”

“Sir, if he does not even know I am in DC. If he does neither Sam nor I told him.” With that Tony left the office to finish his paperwork.

It would have been ok if that was the last time Tony had to deal with the Secret Service. When Tony found out that someone had died on Air Force One the only thing Tony could think of was Sam. He called Bonnie to see if she had any information. All that she knew was that the senior staff was alright and continuing with the president. That gave Tony some piece of mind until they got to the plane. It was a jurisdictional nightmare. Gibbs did not help matters. Though Agent Todd just got in the way. She was there to help but all she did was cause more of a mess.

He should of just called Ron. That is right he was on first name basis with the head of the president’s detail. Tony teased Sam that he helped him get the best contacts. It all worked out in the end. NCIS got the killer and Sam was safe. Tony broke one of their rules next time he saw Sam. He kissed him as soon as Sam walked through the doors of Tony’s apartment. It was desperate and needy but that is how Tony felt.

After that case they gained a new member of the team in Agent Todd. How she could call herself a profiler was laughable. She fell for every lie and every mask he throw at her. All the women he said he was dating was just Sam or Uncle John if he was in town. He was all talk and she never knew he was no action. With Sam in the same city it felt like he was cheating if he went on a date with someone else. How she could not pick up that he was in love with someone showed how bad she was. Having to teach her how to do basic probie things when she thought she was beyond that. He had ranted to Sam more than once about how much she thought she knew everything. He did not know how it could get worse until it did.

After Kate Gibbs thought it was a good idea to bring in a real probie in Agent McGee. McGee hides behind his computers so much Tony had no idea why Gibbs wanted him on the team. Tony knew that Agent McGee was a good agent but not a good agent for Gibbs. Tony tried to divert Gibb’s tirades.

Tony was tired. How could working as a four man team be more exhausting than working as a two man team? The case they had just finished was the murder of a Marine’s young daughter. Gibbs was more of a bastard. Tony was just glad that they solved it in enough time for Tony to meet up with Sam at Roslyn for that town hall. He still had his gun so he would wait outside. Shooting Sam a text to confirm drinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to fix a few things people pointed out. I know that titles do not work that way and I hope this chapter did something about that. I know it is not perfect but it is needed for later. I am also trying to find time and figure out how to edit the past chapters. Please bare with me.


	6. Rosslyn Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is going to meet Sam for drinks but there is a shooting.

_Just left work. Meet u outside. I still have my gun. Do not want to give the Secret Service any headaches._

Sam smiled as he read Tony’s text. Now that both of them were in the same city they meet up at least once every week. It was mostly drinking after work but dinners also. At times Sam had to remind himself that they were not dating, and it was not the one time.

“Hey Sparky. What has you smiling like that?”

“Tony is meeting me for drinks. He has been so busy we have not seen each other for a month.”

“Well I might be able to meet this Tony you keep ditching us for. If he can keep putting that kind of smile on your face, he might be someone I should know. “

Sam and CJ follow behind the President Bartlett as he exits the quickly followed by Toby and Josh. Once outside Sam quickly scans the area. It is a habit that he picked up from Tony. Quick look around to make sure everything is how it should be. On the other side of the fence Sam quickly spots Tony. Tony also spots him giving Sam his best playboy smile. Sam can see right through it. Something was wrong. Off the top of his head Sam could think of 3 things it could be. Each one made Sam mad. If Tony’s father was in town they were going to Sam’s for the weekend. If it was Agents Todd or McGee Sam will just let Tony rant until he felt better. Now if it was Gibb Sam might push Tony to take another job. Sam just wished Tony was surrounded by better people.

When Agent Todd switched from the Secret Service to NCIS Sam asked around about her. He did not like what he heard. Each said that she was just an okay agent. Nothing really special about her. Her biggest problem was her ego. Agent Butterfield told him that Agent Todd in the beginning of her career was chosen to take a profile course that went with her psychological degree. After that she thought she could do anything and would voice her opinion. This did not stop in just a professional compactivity but personal as well.

After finding out Agent McGee went to MIT Sam called an old college friend of his that now taught at MIT. Again, Agent McGee was good with computers, but he was not the best. Agent McGee was known to flaunt his degree around, but Tony was smarter.

“Hey Sam, what is Tony doing getting detailed to this shin dig?” Of course, Josh would recognize Tony from 50 paces. All of senior staff quickly turned to face Tony.

“Sparky if that man is your friend Tony, I not only want to go with you tonight, but I want his brother’s phone number.”

“He is an only child. Plus, you said you had to do something with the press later tonight. With the way Tony looks he is needing a lot of drinks.”

Pop.

Pop.

Pop.

Sam does not remember much after the gun shots. He did what Tony taught him. Grab your love ones and hit the deck. CJ was the closes and the only one he could grab. The next thing he remembered hearing was Toby screaming for an ambulance and rushing to GW. The President was shot, and Josh was right behind him.

Waiting for word of Josh and the President was nerve wrecking. If this is what Tony had to go through when his collages were shot Sam did not know how Tony did it. Thinking of Tony made Sam look at his phone again. Still no text or missed call from Tony. Maybe Tony offered to help. He was on the scene and a Federal Agent.

Agent Butterfield burst through the door into the waiting room disturbing the quiet. “We caught the third shooter.” This made everyone turn toward him.

“How?” Came from Doctor Bartlett.

“An off duty Federal Agent saw him jump the fence and gave chase. He soon cornered the subject pulling his service weapon. When the third shooter raised his gun, the Agent shot the shooter. The shooter died at the scene and the Agent was shot in the leg.”

Sam knew the minute Agent Butterfield said off duty that it was Tony. “NCIS?”

Agent Butterfield looked at Sam with a puzzled look. “Yes. The Agent works at NCIS.”

“Agent Butterfield I am Agent DiNozzo’s power of attorney and next of kin. I would like him brought here if it is not much trouble. I do not want to leave Josh or the President when they are both in surgery. I do not have the energy to deal with Agent Gibbs.”

“Mr. Seaborn Agent DiNozzo will be brought here. Agent Gibbs will not cause either of you any problems. I have Agent DiNozzo’s Director notified he is on medical leave.”

“Thank you, Agent Butterfield. Also, please do not release anything about him. I want him to be able to keep on going undercover if needed. He does enjoy it.”

“Agreed Mr. Seaborn we do not want his hunting days to come back and bite him.” With that Agent Butterfield left the room. Sam wondered how Agent Butterfield knew about Tony going undercover in the mob.

At that time another ambulance pulled in caring Tony. How did Sam know it was Tony? Well, the shouting helped.

“Where is Sam Seaborn? If I do not talk to Sam, I will not let any doctor touch me.”

“Anthony DiNozzo Junior if you do not calm down right now I will let them do the surgery with you awake. Then I am going to call Clive and tell him you have instructed me to arrange Christmas with his family.”

“You wouldn’t?”

“Try me.”

“I’ll be a good boy.” Tony throw himself back on to the gurney. “On ward my minions. It is time to fix my leg.”

Now the three most important people in Sam’s life were all in surgery. Two were touch and go the other was going to be laid up for god knows how long.


	7. Rosslyn Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony’s POV Rosslyn

Tony arrived in just enough time to see Sam exit the building. Knowing how things worked Tony stayed out of the Secret Service perimeter. Sam had started to talk to CJ Creg when Josh pointed him out. When the rest of the Senior staff turned toward him Tony gave his best smile. When Sam turned to say something Tony noticed that one of the Secret Service members notice something. Her posture changed to become more alert. The next thing Tony knew bullets where flying. Taking cover Tony saw a man jump the fence. That was when Tony saw it. A flash of metal. That guy had a gun.

Tony ran after him catching him in a minute. “Federal Agent freeze.”

The man turned around surprised. The man was not a man but a boy. A stupid boy. “Hands on your head and get on your knees.”

The boy knew he was cornered decided not to listen to Tony and went for his gun. Tony only got a shot to wound the boy. He knew Ron and his crew would want to ask him some questions. The next thing Tony knew he had a pain in his leg and he was firing another shot that he knew killed the boy. Tony heard the Secret Service coming so Tony made sure his badge was noticeable and his gun on the ground. They had to be a little jumpy so he was going to be extra cautious.

“Federal Agent that male on the ground was the person on the ground. I identified myself and when he pulled his gun I shoulder first and when he shot me I shot again that time killing him.” The agents verified that Tony did kill the boy while another called for an ambulance. Since he was NCIS Tony thought they were going to take him to Bethesda but boy was he wrong.

When they pulled up the ambulance bay was crawling with Secret Service. When he tried to get one to tell him about Sam they ignored him. Tony hated to be ignored so Tony decided the best this was to be annoying. He started yelling to see or talk to Sam. As if by magic Sam appeared. Scolding him for being causing a hassle but Tony knew better. Sam showed his emotions on his face. He was worried and scared. The President had to be hurt bad if Sam was that scared. 

The next thing Tony knew he was waking up from surgery. There in his room was a young blonde women just staring at the door willing it to open. She did not notice him waking up and it gave Tony a minute to look at her. She was shell shocked and needed a good kick in the rear to get her thinking of something other than what she was thinking.

“If you keep watching the door it will never open.” Tony’s voice creaked and the women’s head turned quickly.

“Oh. Hi. I’m Donna. Sam asked me to sit with you since he had to go back to work and Josh is still in surgery. I will go get the doctor. Don’t move.” Donna quickly runs out and lets the doctor in. The surgery went smoothly and he was to go on medical leave for six weeks. Physical therapy would be addressed at a later date. When the doctor left and Ron Butterfield joined Tony in his room.

“Agent DiNozzo this is not what I had in mind when I said we should work together. The name of the suspect that you killed was Carl LeRoy. It looks like he was the man on the ground. Since you fired your gun there needs to be an investigation. This investigation is going to go through the Secret Service and not NCIS. From what I gather you should be cleared within the week. I have also contacted your director and informed him of what is going on. He will inform your team of your injury. I would like to inform you that everything is classified. Also be prepared to receive some type of award. I know you like going undercover so we will keep that in mind.” With that Ron was gone and Donna decided to come back.

Donna still looked like something could blow her over at anytime. So, Tony did what he did best. He talked to her. Told her stories from the job, about Sam, and even about himself. He was trying to get her to think of something other than what she was thinking about. After the third story Donna started to relax and smile at some of what he was saying. After a story about being caught in the middle of a wife and a mistress Donna finally laughed. 

For some reason Tony had been adopted by Donna. Whenever she came into the hospital she made sure to stop by Tony’s room. She always brought something good with her and at night she made sure Sam came with. The day of his release the doctor’s were worried since he lived on the third floor of his building. The only other people he could stay with were Gibbs and Ducky and he did not want to go to either one of those places. At Ducky’s he did not want to overburden him with his mother living with him. Gibbs was just too much to deal with 24 hours a day for 6 weeks. Thank God for Sam. Sam had flat out told Tony he was moving in until he was healed. Tony not wanting to argue gave Donna a list of things he wanted and was ushered to Sam’s. The Secret Service told him that since he was still injured they were going to have a detail on Sam’s for a little while. 

Since being in the hospital Tony’s phone had died and the first thing Tony did when he arrived at Sam’s was put it on the charger before taking another pain pill and going to bed. The banging was what woke him up. As quickly as he could Tony made his way to the door. Outside of it was the whole team including Ducky and Abby. Knowing they would break down the door before leaving Tony opened it. Without even a hello Gibbs pushed the door open making it so the whole team could enter. 

“I did not say you guys could come in? How did you even find me?”

It was Abby who answered. “I had a trace on your phone. The minute it came up I contacted Gibbs and we followed it here.”

“Did Director Morrow tell you I was fine and I would be back in 6 weeks? That I was going to be out of contact while I recovered. That I would contact you when I could.”

“Well yes but we wanted to see you.” Abby never did get to finish her sentence because Secret Service busted through the door pointing guns in everyone’s faces while trying to escort Tony into another room.

Kate not impressed. She recognized the agent that escorted Tony away. Not understanding started toward Tony. “Tony what the hell! We come to check on you and we get guns in our faces!”

“Look I live on the third floor of my building. My friend lives on the first so he offered. Then with what happened with the President security levels have been increased. Plus I never invited you guys in Gibbs decided to push his way through without letting me get out of the way. He could of hurt my leg. Now I am going to ask the nice people to escort you out. I will see you in 6 weeks.” Tony pointed to the door with a wide eyed Donna there with a bag of what could only be lunch. 

“A friend Tony. More like the flavor of the week.” McGee commented. With that they all left sneering at Donna as they left. After they left Donna did not want to leave him in case they came back. The nice Secret Service Agents promised to stay in the apartment with Tony just in case. This got them food from Donna on her next watch. Tony also added more people to what Donna was referring to as the Tony network.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might be wrong about some of the procedures of law enforcement.


	8. The Talk

Sam came home after getting a full brief from Donna. He could not believe Tony’s team. Who did they think they were just barging into his home like that? Then that MIT idiot went and insulted Donna just like that. Calling her a bimbo. Hell, Agent Todd should of recognized Donna on site. She used to be Secret Service. Everyone knew Donna. Sam throw his keys on the table searching for Tony as he came in.

“Tony.”

“Kitchen.” When Sam entered Tony was trying to get a glass out the cabinet. Sam guided Tony to a chair. Sam handed Tony his drink and sat next to him.

“Tony, we need to talk. I cannot do this anymore. I cannot sit there and be your friend when I want more. When Ron said you were shot, I thought I was going to collapse. I panicked. If the President or Josh would have died it would have hurt but I believe in time I would of recovered. If I would have lost, you I would have never recovered. I want more. I want to wake up to you in the mornings. I want to know that at the end of the day and see that you are alright. I want you to tell me about your cases and to be there when I need someone to rant about when Toby is being difficult. I want you to move in. Not as my friend 51 weeks of the year but my boyfriend 52 weeks of the year. Tony say something.”

“Well I did not want to ruin your speech mister speech writer. No, I won’t move in here.” Sam’s face just fell. A million things started to run through Sam’s head. “I want you to move into my apartment. It is way better than here.”

All those bad thoughts that Sam had when Tony said no disappeared. Quickly Sam closed the distance between the him and Tony being careful of Tony’s leg kissing him. For some reason it felt different now to Sam. Sam also knew that with Tony’s injury that this was the only celebration he was going to get.

Knock. Knock.

“CJ can I talk to you?” The next day Sam stood in CJ’s doorway. This was not going to be an easy conversation to have. Though this would tell him how the others will react when he tells them.

“Sure Sparky.”

Sam quickly closes the door getting an eyebrow raised from CJ. “Right before taking the bar and heading to New York I went to the Hamptons for a vacation. That was when I meet Tony for the first time. He was recovering from an injury he got playing football. That week we started a relationship. We were lovers for one week and best friends the other 51 weeks of the year. Last night we decided to be partners all 52 weeks a year. This is me telling you.” Sam finished CJ just sat there.

“Are you going to tell anyone else or do I need to keep this under wraps?”

“I am moving into Tony’s place when he can walk a little better. Then I will start telling people. I don’t know when though. CJ I could have lost him. I have wanted this for a while now and I am just too selfish to deny myself anymore. The crazy thing is Tony feels the same.”

“Ok Sparky let me see if I got this right. You have been having relations with a male Federal Agent one week a year for years. After him getting shot you grew a pair and decided to have not only expand your relationship to all the time but move into together. Is there anything else I should know?”

“What like I am his Power of Attorney and next of kin and he is mine? Maybe something more scandalous like he is Leo’s godson that he has not talked or seen in over 5 years? That he does not know is a cop or even a Federal Agent here in DC? How about I call Lord John Marbury Uncle John? That Uncle John is Tony’s mom stepbrother or something like that.”

“Well Sparky I will keep you little secret. Just know when this comes out the press is going to eat it up.”

Sam was not the only one having a conversation on his new relationship. When Tony woke up he called the only person who would be happy for him and Sam. He called his Uncle John.

“Tony, my boy, why have you called me at this time? Did you get Sam pregnant?”

“No, but he is moving in with me.” Tony had to check his phone to make sure he did not hang up. His Uncle John was never quiet, but it seemed Tony made him speechless. “Also, we have decided to have a real relationship. He is telling CJ now and I am telling you.”

“Well, all I have to say is it is about time. Well then, I have a present for your newly formed serious relationship. Seems that Jenny McGarry got the Hamptons house in the divorce and decided she wanted to sell it. I put it in your property portfolio. Now you and young Samuel can have your little love nest. It is about time if I do say so myself.”


	9. Plague

When Tom Morrow came in this morning, he did not expect what happened. He had just set down his briefcase when he was alerted that there was a biological agent in the building. Then he found out where it was. Gibb’s team. Of course, it was. It was always Gibb’s team.

“Cynthia, I need a meeting with the President the next free minute he has.” Tom was not looking forward to this conversation. From what he understood of Tony’s relationship with the White House it was complicated. If he left now it would take an hour to get there. Hopefully he would have more answers then.

Walking into the White House Tom knew he could not tell Sam Seaborn. He was going to push that power of attorney and next of kin. A biological attack on a Federal Agency comes first. When Tom found out about Agent Dinozzo being Leo McGary’s godson Tom began to drop little hints of Dinozzo becoming an agent at NCIS and here in DC. Leo never said anything. Reaching Charlie’s desk Tom waited patiently wondering how Leo was going to take that Tony has been here and now could be dying.

“The President will see you now.”

“Tom what is so important that you had to schedule an appointment this quickly?” President Bartlett was always warm and open unless he was mad. Tom could not even look at Leo.

“At 0900 there was a biological attack in the bullpen at NCIS. The main team that was affected was the MRCT team or Team Gibbs. Two agents were taken away to Bethesda. Agent Todd, who use to be a Secret Service member does not seem to be infected. The other agent was infected. According to Abby Sciuto our forensics tech and Donald Malord our medical examiner we are dealing with the plague.”

“Tom you did not say who the agent that was infected.”

“The agent was Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo Jr.”

“Tom is the fact that your agent is my godson the reason you came to tell us so quickly?”

“Leo if you being his godfather was the only reason to come here, I would have called you instead of driving down here. No. His next of kin and power of attorney is Sam Seaborn. If you guys need him here, I can tell his alternative but that only gives us 24 hours since the instadent. If that is what you want it would be best to call him here. Since it would look suspicious if an intelligence agency director goes to talk to the British Ambassador.”

“So, either we tell Sam or Lord Marbury? Leo what is Sam working on and how long can we have him out of the office?”

“Whatever it is this is more important. I’ll have Toby farm it out.”

“Good. CHARLIE.” Charlie opens the door. “I need Sam to come here.”

“Yes Mr. President. Mr. President is this about Tony?”

“Charlie how do you know Agent Dinozzo?”

“He caught the third shooter. Plus, Agent Dinozzo likes to hang out with the senior staff a lot since. When I can’t get someone to watch Di Tony watches her. Plus, he likes to do background checks on her boyfriends for me. Says that family has to watch each other’s back. Since I am apart of Sam’s family the both of us are apart of his family.”

“Charlie get Sam.”

Charlie had walked quickly through these halls before but this time he could have sworn he flew. He did not even knock.

“Sam you need to go to the Oval now.” When Sam tried to talk Charlie shut him down pushing him out this door.

“Charlie Sam has an important speech to write.” Toby walked out of his office.

Making sure that Sam was well on his way to the Oval office Charlie turned toward Toby “Might be a good idea to give his portion to someone else. The Director of NCIS is here. Something happened to Tony.”

Sam reached the Oval office the door was open the President was meeting him. When Sam came into the room that is when he saw Director Morrow. Looking at the faces in the room something was wrong.

“Sam it might be a good idea for you to sit down.”

“Sam early this morning there was an attack at NCIS. Tony was attacked and is now in isolation at Bethesda.”

“What was it?”

“Plague.”

An ancient contagious bacterium was not what Sam had in mind when he imagined getting told Tony was hurt. The last seven months had been the best in his life. Tony had listened to him when he vented his frustrations about Toby, Josh, Leo, and even the President. There had been many times that he did not feel apricated or even valued in the work he was doing. The Portland speech and the drop in the GDC speech. Tony was the only reason he had stayed. Though Tony was not the only one making sure the other did not quit. He listened to Tony as he talked about a Medal of Honor repentant Ernie Yost. The both of them visit him when they get a chance they get. To think that he killed his friend. Then there was when he went undercover and was handcuffed to a convict that Tony had to kill. Tony liked the guy. Tony was really shaken up from that. Now this.

“Mr. President I am requesting time off.”

“Sam take the week and we will see after that. Charlie get Sam a car I do not think he is in a state to drive.”

Sam left without another word. The ride over felt the longest in his life. A hundred things ran through this head. What would his life be without Tony? What would life be for Tony when he survived?

When Sam got to Bethesda he was quickly brought to Tony. Sam had been there. Donna had come with food and wanting an update each time. When Gibbs rushed past him and into the isolation room. Turned out the plague had a kill switch at the 36 hours after exposure. Soon after Tony was moved into a room Sam was finally able to see Tony.

The rest of the time Tony was in the hospital none of his team came to visit. Tony was visited by all of the senior staff and Donna. At one point the First Lady came to visit him. She felt that if someone from Sam’s family had a very rare potentially deadly disease. She wanted to look at him and his chart. The conversation between Leo and Tony was long but they seem to be on the way to a mutual understanding.


	10. The Lies of a President

Sam was tired. He was wondering if he did the right thing listening to Josh and following him to campaign. Today President Bartlett and Leo told him that the President had MS or Multiple Sclerosis. Sam did not care that President Bartlett is sick or that Leo knew before him. It was the fact that it was hidden from him and that he had to lie about it. Sam did not know if he works with someone if they were lying to him with so little care. Now he understood what Tony felt like. Though he did not get the hostility that Tony gets.

Sam had to smile as he put his key in the door. The last few months had been some of the best of his life. Too bad it came about of Tony almost dying. After Tony could breathe a little better, they moved into Tony’s condo. It was much nicer than his apartment. He did not know what the others in his office thought but they all came to help him move. Donna had been in Tony’s apartment enough to know when they put his clothes in the bedroom that it was not his room but their room.

Opening the door Sam went in to find Tony watching one of his favorite old movies. Tony turned when he heard the door open. With one look Tony knew something bad had happened.

“What happened or can you not tell me?”

Sam does not even hesitate to answer Tony. “The President was diagnosed with MS eight years ago. He never told the American people or even the staff.”

“Oh Sam. Come here.” Sam did not hesitate but run into Tony’s open arms. “I do not believe he intently hurt you. I know that Josh would do anything for you. CJ knows that you live with me and we are partners. Do not make any changes right now. If you leave mad you might regret it. Are you guys going public?”

“Yes, we are going public. It looks like Wednesday. I don’t know anything else.”

Waking up in Tony’s arms and going work the next day was hard. Sam knew he was going to be in the office for a few days. Sam made sure to pack extra clothes and make sure Tony was taken care of in his morning shower. He decided that he would see how the President handled this. He really did not know what he was going to do. The one thing he knew was he was at the end of all this he was coming home to Tony.

Three days later Sam finally made it home to Tony. With the announcement of the President’s disease, Mrs. Lanningham’s death, and the announcement of reelection Sam had not seen Tony. Sam needed Tony. The other senior staff still would not listen to what he was saying. He was invisible and had to repeat himself several times. Several times Sam thought of leaving. He would have to time it right. He did not want it to look like he was jumping ship when things are bad. It would make him look like he would abandon his beliefs at the first sign of trouble and that was not him.

Tony just holds him the minute he sees him. Sam decided he was leaving when he can.

“Tony, I want to leave the White House.”

“Ok. Do you want to leave now, next week, or month?”

“After the election. Either President Bartlett loses, and I have to find a new job anyways. Then the other option of President Bartlett wins the election and I leave with new term.”

“Where would we go?”

“How about the Hamptons?”


	11. This is why we are leaving

Tony could not believe it Kate was dead. He goes back to work and the first case he works a bastard kills his partner. The FBI knew that Ari was back in the United States and let him run around. The FBI got Kate killed. Tony blamed a lot of people for Kate’s death but never Kate. NCIS took care of notifying her family but Tony called Ron Butterfield. Kate might have left the Secret Service years prior they might want to do something for her. At the funeral Tony saw Leo and Ron in the back.

The day it had happened Tony called Sam and wept. Tony could not get to Sam due to the need to catch the bastard. That was ok. Sam understood. When Ari was dead and that women was on her way back to Israel Tony was finally allowed to start the grieving process. One good thing that came from this is that Tony knew that Sam was all he wanted. Massachusetts had legalized gay marriage the week before.

Then something happened. The new Director did not care about the feelings of the team and put Kate’s killer sister on the team. Tony guessed he had to call her Ziva. This one move was it for Tony. Once Sam was done with the White House, they both would leave. Tony would have no regrets. He just had to survive until after the election.

Getting home after being introduced to Ziva again Tony went home to Sam. He ranted and raved about what the Director did and the feelings. Sam understood. They even started to discuss more plans about what they would do after the election more. The Hamptons was going to be a good idea for a few months but what they were going to do after that. California and New York were the best options. Uncle John wanted them to go play in England for a while.

Tony was not the only one who was being smacked around. After staying with the President and writing his speeches they brought in a new team for the reelection. Sam tried to state his opinions again and was shut down. Then Leo brought in Bruno Gianelli. Bruno brought in his own political people. They thought that the reason everyone was so hostile toward them is because they are mad that they could not do the campaign the way they want to. That might of be true for Toby or Josh but for Sam it was not that. It was the fact that no matter what Leo or the President says they did not believe they could handle their jobs.

Then came the hearings. Everyone got subpoenas. Sam made sure that Tony was aware when he was going to testify. If someone knew about them this was when it was going to be brought up. Then Leo went to testify, and everything ended. The President signed H. Con-172 for Leo. That really showed Sam the President’s loyalties. Somehow Leo testifying was going to be bad for either the President or Leo and he ended it. The others who had to go through the hearings did not matter. The money they spent for lawyers just because they worked at the White House did not matter. 

Sam did not know how he could finish the time line he gave Tony. They had just finished what would have been the primaries and still had the whole election to do. Sam was just tired and Tony was right behind him.


	12. When the FBI arrests a man with a really good alibi

Tony was sitting in interrogation at the FBI. How could a Tuesday go so badly so quickly? He had taken a long weekend to meet Sam on the campaign trail. All he had to do for a free ride was be a plain clothes operative during events outside. Since they were in New York Tony was able to borrow Sam for a day. This was after telling CJ his plan she was all for covering for Sam for a day. Though she wanted pictures.

Both Tony and Sam took a car to Martha’s Vineyard. The cottage they were borrow was Uncle John’s. Tony had to tell his Uncle John his plan and he was all for it. He even helped plan the surprise that Tony had for Sam. Pulling up to the cottage they got out.

“Hey, Sam you go in first.” Sam went in to see Uncle John and Donna in front of the lite fireplace. In the middle was a new man in a suit. Confused Sam turned around to ask Tony what was going on only to find him on one knee.

“You were my world for one week for years. Though the agreement was only one week I always wanted the whole 52 weeks. When we made it the 52 weeks a year, I wanted every week for every year till we have no more. So, Samuel Seaborn will you marry right here right now?”

The wedding was perfect. It was just the four of them. It was the best. Donna cried through the whole thing. Uncle John took Donna back to Washington DC with him to let the newlyweds spend some time alone. Tony hired a cleaning crew since no surface was safe from their honeymoon. They both made it to New York without the press finding out about them. Tony spent the rest of the weekend watching his new husband work. The whole weekend being surrounded by Secret Service and the senior staff of the White House.

Tony stared at Agent Fornell and Agent Sacks as they tried to get information out of him. They kept asking him about the legs and why he would do this.

“Fine since you do not want to tell us who these legs belonged to. Can you tell me where you were from Friday until Monday?”

“So, besides the bite marks and glove tip do you have anything else? Did you look at my financials? If you did you would know I was in New York for the weekend.”

“Just because your debt card was in New York does not mean you were. Do you have anyone that could collaborate your story of being in New York?”

Tony sat there glaring at the two clueless FBI agent. “Do you really want to do that? Cause the way I see it you really don’t want to do that. The evidence that you have has been discredited and are unreliable. Plus, you do not have any other evidence. My lawyer would eat you up and then have you pulling security at a mall in a week.”

“Don’t make threats that you can’t keep Dinozzo.”

“I want my one phone call. I’ll even let you be in the room and the phone on speaker.” Agent Fornell pulled out his cellphone.

“Secret Service how can I help you?”

“This is Agent Dinozzo can I talk to Agent Butterfield please?”

“Please hold.”

“Agent Butterfield.”

“Agent Butterfield can you verify that I was with you in New York Friday to Monday?”

“Agent Dinozzo you were with the Secret Service during those times.”

“Thank you, Agent Butterfield. If I need anything further, I can you make available the personal that I spent most of the time with.”

“Good day Agent Dinozzo.” With that Agent Butterfield hung up.

“Well Agents there is your proof of my innocence. Who better than the head of the Secret Service to give me an alibi? So, when can I leave?”

It took another hour for Agent Fornell to let him go. During that time, they figured out that Chip was the one who framed him. Tony was just tired and thankful that Sam was in town. Sam had just arrived back from California from the debate. Crawling into the bed Sam was already in it. Sam started talking about a meeting he had before the debate with a man by the name of Will Bailey.

“The guy died Tony. I told Will to tell the widow that if they win, I would run in his place. I know I should have asked you but..” Tony kisses Sam hard.

“It is a little sooner than I thought but if you want to do this, I am behind you.”


	13. Election

Will Bailey had called Sam on election day morning, telling him that they were winning. That brought fear that he might have to go to California. Though they might be more accepting of Tony and his marriage, this was something Sam wanted in the future. Sam was not sure he wanted it this soon. Tony and he had talked about how they would make their marriage public when it was time. Tony would feel better if they started telling their closes friends and the rest after they both leave. Tony wanted to tell Leo, and he wanted Sam to tell Josh. Sam had no idea why Tony wanted to tell Leo. Even after the plague thing, they were not close. They talked maybe once a month.

Donna joins him in hiding in his office. Maybe if the world can’t find him, then Will Bailey will not announce his name, but it is not like a Democrat will win the California 47th.

“You know if Wilder wins, you have to run. The news of your marriage everything will come out.”

“I think Tony will be okay. He does carry a gun. For the record, it is not like he even needs it to protect himself from bigots.”

“It might be a good idea to tell the senior staff and the President just in case you have to go to California.”

“How about I stay in here, and you tell the senior staff and the President?”

“How about no. I can find the senior staff and bring the staff here?” The panic looks on Sam’s face made Donna change direction “How about CJ’s office?” Sam nodded his acceptance.

Donna quickly gathered the senior staff in CJ’s office. When Donna came back with Sam, Amy Gardener was in addition to that also. Sam freezes, seeing her.

“Oh no, you are not backing out of this. Amy, we are going to trust you with something, and if this gets out, I will know it was you. I will make your life hell.”

The faces the other senior staff were a little startled. The situation was not a Donna thing to do. Amy answered with a quick, “As long as it is not illegal, I will keep my mouth shut.”

“Before I took the bar, I went to the Hamptons and met someone. We spent the week together. We then decided at the end that we would be friends for 51 weeks a year and lovers for 1. Then we both decided to get our heads out of our asses and become a couple. For the last three months, we have been married.”

The silence was deafening. Amy was the first to recover. “What is her name?”

“His name is Anthony Dinozzo Jr., and he is a federal agent.”

“How did you marry a man?” Josh was said.

“When we were in New York, Tony and I snuck off to Massachusetts. Donna and Lord John Mabury were there. Tony surprised me. We had only been dating for around a year. I think the house was Lord Mabury’s in Martha’s Vineyard.”

“Why would Lord Marbury come to the wedding?”

“Why wouldn’t Tony’s Uncle John come to his wedding since he was in town?”

“Uncle John?”

“Yeah, Tony’s mother half-brother or something?”

“So, let me get this straight. You meet Tony and have been in a relationship with him for one week out of the year. So sometime after we all got shot at you and Tony started dating. Then while we were on the campaign trail, you two married. Is there anything else?”

“Well, I told Mrs. Wilder that if they win, I will run in the California 47th. Tony knows about the promise I made, and Donna made me realize that it might be time to come clean.”

Toby turns toward CJ, “Why are you not throwing a fit?”

“Well, Sam told me about Tony after the shooting. Then in New York, Tony asked me to cover for them. He said it was for something special. I figured Sam would tell me when the time was right, and I was right. If asked, I will say like always that we don’t comment on the staff’s personal lives.” CJ turned toward Sam. “I am happy for you and Tony.”

Toby turned to Sam. “Yes, we are all glad that Sam found someone. Now, what do we do if Sam has to go to California?”


	14. California 47th

Sam was in California. Wilder had won the election from his grave. Though the upset put the seat into play, Sam thought that the Democrats did not want to win this race. Even though they say, President Bartlett did not do enough for those farther down the ticket. Now they sent him this campaign manager that knew nothing of him. The campaign was not the campaign he wanted to run. The campaign was what the Democrats wanted. He needed to get his head on straight. The only way he knew how was to talk to Tony.

“Tony, this was not the campaign I wanted to run. This guy is putting me into a box I do not want to be in.”

“Then fire him. Screw the Democrat party and run your campaign.”

After getting off the phone with Tony, the next call Sam made was to Josh. Josh knew most of the players. If Sam was going to continue this, he needed to do this his way. Tony always made him feel brave.

“Josh, do you have Joey Lucas’s phone number?”

“Sam, you do not need a pollster.”

“No, I need a new campaign manager. Who did the Democrat party send me? It is like he hates me. I don’t know this guy, so I have no idea why he would be sabotaging the campaign.”

“Ok, but Joey Lucas?”

“When you needed someone who could get the job done, you called Joey. She almost won that campaign in the California 46th until the DNC pulled funding. I want her number.”

That was all it took. Sam called Kenny and Joey agreed to run his campaign. The DNC was not happy with him. He did not care. He started this for the widow, but now he was doing this for him. The next day Joey and Kenny made it out to California. Sam was ready; he knew that Joey had to know about Tony. It was not like he was trying to hide him or anything.

“So, there is something you need to know. I am married, and Tony works at NCIS.”

“Got a picture?” Sam pulls out a photo from the wedding photo. “Is that Donna and the British Ambassador?”

“Yeah, Donna and Tony are the best of friends. They do movie nights every so often. And Uncle John has a soft spot for Tony.”

“Uncle John?”

“Tony’s family. Meet him after Tony’s grandfather died. Whenever he is in town, Tony and I have dinner with him. I would like not to bring Tony or his family into this as much as I can.

“Ok. Let’s get started.”

Started, they did. Joey changed everything. Many of the higher people in the campaign were up and comers in the DNC. From what Joey could tell and Josh asking around the DNC did not think that Sam was going to win, so they sent people who needed more experience. Some were just friends or family of influence members or donors. What else was that the DNC wanted to get back at the President for some of his policies. Plus, some just hated him and was using this as a way to get back at him.

Then came the question from a reporter one day about his personal life.

“Mr. Seaborn, we have not had you linked with anyone since you joined the White House. Can you tell us if there is someone special in your life?”

“Yes. I am married. Please understand that r my partner has a dangerous job that is willing to come to step up if I win. I do not want my partner to be put into any danger unless it is needed. Other than that, my personal life is just that.”

Joey was happy how Sam handled the question about his partner. Everything seemed to be going well. The President was coming out in the next few days. Then Tony called madder than mad.


	15. Boom

He was ready to leave NCIS. Sam being away from the White House and now he it was his turn. Tony was writing his letter or resignation when they got called out to a new crime scene. This eventually turned into a stakeout at the pier. Being stuck in a car with not only Ziva but McGee in the back.

Tony let his mind wonder. Josh came to the apartment with Sam after the election party. Josh kept asking how they were able to keep their relationship private. Tony just told Josh that it was because Tony was not Sam’s assistant. That got Sam to laugh and Josh to blush.

An explosion rocked Tony out of his musings. The ship that Gibbs was on was now on fire. The three of them entered into a crazy 48 hours in order to solve. The case ended with a blown-up ship and Gibbs retiring. That was fine. The fact that McGee seemed to forget everything he learned in FLECT and Ziva forgetting what chain of command meant. Abby put up a shrine and put a trainee sticker on him. Ducky was just mean. Tony got it they were all hurt but why did they have to take it out on him?

The worse part of all of this was that the Director would not accept his reprimands. No matter how many he wrote or how he filed them. Somehow when he filed them through human resources they still ended up in the Director’s hands. Every day he was in her office being told that he needed to lay off and they were grieving. How were they grieving? Gibbs was not dead. So, his memories got a little jumbled. They did not have to morn Gibbs. They did not act like this when Kate died. It was time for his daily spanking from the Director about reprimands he put in yesterday.

“Hey Cynthia. Is she waiting for me?”

“Go on in Tony. For what it is worth I do not like that she has been blocking these reports.” Tony gave her his best smile and opened the door to the Director’s office.

“Tony. I do not know how many times we have to have the same conversation. Give them some time.”

“I am sorry Madam Director, but it seems until they can grieve in a different way than we are going to keep having these conversations.”

“Tony how many times must I ask you to call me Jenny?”

“I will always call you Madam Director. It may not be what you want but I want to respect the office that you hold. Madam Director we are not friends and even if we were, I would call you Madam Director while in this room.”

“Well Tony I would like to be friends.”

“Why?”

“Now that you mention it, I have something for you.” At that the Director opened her desk drawer pulling out an envelope. “I need you for an undercover operation.”

Tony began to read the file. It was a dossier on a doctor who was unfortunate to be related to an arms dealer. Reading through it came apparent that this was going to be a honeypot mission. She wanted him to seduce some poor women. In a town where everyone knew everyone. There was no way he could do this. It would take months. It was just too risky. Plus, he loved his husband with his whole heart.

“I am sorry Madam Director I have to decline. I do not feel comfortable doing a honeypot operation at this time.” The smile fell off the Director’s face and Tony could swear the temperature dropped in the room.

“I hate that you feel that way. Is this because you cannot control your team?”

“No ma’am. I can control my team if you would let me. Also, I do not think my partner would like me seeing someone else.”

“Well she will just have to deal with it. If she can’t then you need a new partner. This is part of your job Tony.”

“Yes, going undercover to root out bad guys is a very small portion of my job. This small portion of my job that I happen to be very good at, but it is not the only thing I am good at. Since Tim and Ziva are always late I have to do the cases by myself. It was like being a detective again. If they cannot do the work for me than they need to move on.”

“Well the only thing you have proven to be good at is your undercover. If you refuse this, I might need to look at your promotion. I mean this little fling cannot mean more to you than your job.”

“Madame Director have you read my file and I mean my full file?”

“Why should that matter Agent Dinozzo?”

“If you had I do not think you would offer me this undercover job. You would not threaten me with taking my well-earned promotion.”

“How about if you take this assignment you can pick your next assignment?”

“No. This is not an assignment I will accept. This arms dealer from what I can tell has done nothing for NCIS to go after him. So why are you trying to take him down?”

“That Agent Dinozzo is none of your business. Who are you to decided what missions NCIS have jurisdiction?”

“I have every right. You want me to go after someone outside of the jurisdiction I operate at. Have you even checked with other agencies to make sure I am not going to blow their operations?” Tony looked at the Director in the eye. Her expression was cold. He knew that she was did not care. She did not care about him or the other operatives that this undercover operation might put in danger. “Look this undercover assignment should not happen and if it does, I will go above your head. I do not want good agents to die.”

“What are you Davenports godson?”

“No. I am Leo McGarry’s godson. If you want me to just forget everything just so you can do whatever you want, you do not know me.”

“Fine you want to use your powerful godfather. Know this if you do you this, I will make sure your career is over.”

“That is fine Madame Director. I think I will go to California and help my husband Sam Seaborn win his election. If nothing else I am sure my Uncle Lord John Marbury will let me work with him at the British Embassy. I think I will go now and clean out my desk. I think I will go to the White House first and tell them about everything. Have fun in that seat because I do not know how long you will have it.”

Tony left slamming the door. Saying goodbye to Cynthia for the last time and grabbing his mighty mouse stapler Tony left NCIS for the last time. He just had to tell Sam now.


	16. Tony doesn't have to go to NCIS tomorrow

Tony knew they should go directly to Leo and spill everything but that felt like he was a rat. Going to see Uncle John was a good idea. He had always let Tony talk out his problems. Though he should call Sam and tell him that he was not Very Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo anymore. Tony needed to calm down before he talked to Sam or Leo. Uncle John was a good idea.

Reaching the British Embassy was easy. Tony had dinner at least once a week when Uncle John was in town. Uncle John took one look at Tony and stopped what he was about to say. All the Lord could do was pour a very large glass of looked to be bourbon. Tony downed that glass and the next before he even looked at Uncle John.

“I quit NCIS.” Tony took another swig of bourbon. “Gibbs got himself blown up and to relive his wife and child being murdered.” Tony takes another swig of bourbon. “It is not my fault that the rest of the team and support were so reliant on one man to function to NCIS professional standards.” Another swig. “Then that woman who thinks she is the Director of all the intelligence agencies in the world wants me to go undercover to seduce a poor doctor. This doctor’s only crime is that she happens to have a father who is an arms dealer. She did not care if agents died as long as she got her man. She did not care that I had a partner. No matter what I told her about it being a bad op. She did not care. So, I left.”

“Well if I should make a suggestion. Go with the White House staff to California and meet up with young Samuel.”

“I might want to talk to Sam on the phone first.”

“Well get on with it.”

Tony laughed heading to the hallway. He pulled out his phone and called Sam. The minute Sam picked up, “I quit NCIS.”

“Well hello Tony. You quit NCIS. Why and how quickly are you coming to California?”

“That crazy woman who calls herself Madame Director wanted me to do a honeypot operation and did not care I was seeing someone else. She also did not care if I lived or died. How would you feel if I came tomorrow?”

“You are coming with the President?”

“Thinking of it. I was thinking of going to see Leo tell him what happened and see if I can catch a ride. If I can’t then I will fly commercial. Either way I will see you in less than 24 hours.”

“Thank God I need you.”

“I need you too my Sammy. How out do you want to be? I would kiss you on television.”

“Love you Tony and I don’t care who knows it.” Sam hung up his phone after that. Tony was in bed in the Embassy soon after.

After breakfast Tony headed to the White House. The guards knew him well enough that he could enter without much fuss. He greeted everyone he knew along the way. Stopping in to make sure Donna was alright with what was going on. She deserved so much more than being led around by the nose by Josh. Maybe Tony could see if she would come with him to his next job. Depending on what it is. When Sam won his election maybe he can make Donna his chief of staff or something.

Margert looked at Tony with a glare. “You are early for your appointment. I will see if you can go in.”

Tony did not know he had an appointment. It had to be Uncle John. Tony waited only a few seconds when Leo asked him in. Leo was sitting at his desk reading some documents

“Tony what are you doing here on a workday?”

“Well, I quit NCIS.” Leo looked up from his papers surprised waiting for Tony to continue. “The Director wants to run a honeypot and did not care about the agent she wanted to put under. From what I gather she does not care about jurisdiction. She is going to get someone killed and she does not care.”

“Margret.” The door opens. “I need Director Shepard in my office in the next hour. I also want every person she had in her office in a conference room. I want whoever she found to take the undercover mission found.” Margret heads straight to her desk.

“Thanks Leo. I hate to ask but can I hitch a ride to California?”

The flight to California was uneventful. Tony could not wait to get to Sam. When they finally got to Sam the President shook Sam’s hand. Sam saw Tony. Tony did not care at this point. He walked right up to Sam and did his best impression of the famous Navy kiss. The flashes of the cameras were blinding but Tony did not care. He had not seen Sam in over two months.

At NCIS Headquarters

Ziva was irritated. Tony had quit Jenny had put the MCRT team from rotation until a new team leader could be found. The monitor showed the President going on a trip to help someone win an election. Then she saw it. Tony was on the television kissing a man. She screamed. McGee snapped his head up. Ziva pointed at the screen. McGee just sat there with a dumb look on his face.

Director Shepard just sat in her chair for the last time. She had really thought that Dinozzo was bluffing about being Leo McGarry’s godson. After the meeting she had with McGarry she knew that Dinozzo was not lying.

Crash. That was the crystal glass she throws at the wall. She was out. Fired because she wanted the man who killed her father. Then on the television was the man who ruined her kissing a man. The man was Sam Seaborn. How the hell did she not know. Oh right. She did not read everything in his file. It was all there if you looked. God she was stupid, and it cost her everything. Maybe she should just end it here now. That would show Dinozzo. She opened her drawer pulling out her service weapon.

….

…..

Bang. Thud.


	17. NCIS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at how NCIS handles the real Tony

As they wheeled Director Shepard’s body from all the agents were watching. There were rumors that she had been fired earlier that day and it had something to do with why Agent Dinozzo was not at his desk. Though some had figured out why Agent Dinozzo was not at his desk. On the television was a video of Anthony Dinozzo kissing Samuel Seaborn in great passion.

“Tony is not gay. He loves me.” That snapped a few agents out of the trance of watching their boss’s body being wheeled to the elevator. Thoughts of why Ziva had to make this about her at this moment flooded everyone’s mind.

“Ziva you need to be quiet.” McGee was trying to be reasonable. The bullpen knew that these two had treated Tony like crap and deserved everything that was coming to them.

“Why? I thought here that law enforcement does not like their comrades that are not normal.”

Balboa got really mad at this. His brother had come out the last year when he told the family he was not going into the police academy. He did not feel safe to be himself and Balboa respected that. His parents not so much. Hearing the same things his parents said coming out of a member of his own agency pissed Balboa off.

“It is only like that because of close minded idiots like you. Looks like Tony found someone he loves. From what my sister that lives in California Sam Seaborn is married. Happily, so. Kissing Seaborn on television Tony is telling everyone that he married that man.”

McGee just snorts. “Married. Yeah right. Tony is allergic to any commitment. Look at his dating record or even his employment record. He never stayed with a woman more than a week. Then when he was with those police departments he never stayed very long. Sure he did some big cases that helped him move on but that is all. Plus, we would know if he was married. Just last week he was talking about his sweet Donna.”

“Ever think that they were just a cover? Like little miss small minded here said police don’t really like to have people who are not like them around. It has gotten better but when Tony joined it was not that great. I understand why he would hide it. Hell, both he and his partner both have reason to hide their relationship.”

“Mr. Dinozzo has a reason to hide more than just that he married a man Agent Balboa.” All three turned around to see the SecNav. “Just so everyone knows Agent Dinozzo quit yesterday after being asked to participate in an unsanctioned undercover operation. When Agent Dinozzo told Director Shepard he could not in good conscious take the operation due to being married and both having high profiles she tried to blackmail him. He then quit telling his superiors about her operation. After reviewing the operation, it was deemed illegal and when asked to back off she refused. Director Shepard was then fired by the President himself. Mr. Dinozzo leaving the agency had nothing to do with his sexuality and everything to do with Director Shepard. If I hear any more of the bigotry that Agent David spoke that person will be fired on the spot. I hate to lose good people due to some outdated notion. If anyone can get a hold of Mr. Dinozzo, I would like them to wish him well. Also tell him there is a job for him here if he wants it.”

Ziva could not believe how Tony had everyone so fooled. The only person who could see through this was Abby. Looking around she did not see Abby so she must still be in her lab. Walking down there Abby’s music was turned down and she was talking to someone on the phone.

“Timmy, Tony would not do that for a joke. It was on National news. It was also known that Seaborn had a spouse somewhere that had a dangerous job.” There was silence. Ziva assumed that McGee talking. “I don’t know. Oh, the Director was fired because of Tony. Did you try calling Tony?” Pause. “Well he won’t ignore me. I will call him and get answers.”

Abby hangs up and Ziva decides to come in. Abby just smiles at Ziva and puts the phone on speaker. It rings. And rings. And goes to voicemail. Abby just frowns at the phone and dials again. It rings. And rings. And goes to voicemail again.

“Text Tony while I call. Here use my cell. He will answer one of us to shut us up.” Abby continues to call and Ziva continues to text Tony to pick up. They continue for over two hours calling and texting at different time. Tony never answers.

Around lunch time Tony’s phone just went to voicemail. Two hours later his voicemail was full. Ziva had probably sent over a hundred text messages. Abby did not like being ignored. Abby knew that Tony had an email that he used to communicate with his frat brothers. She quickly hacked his home computer to get the email address and started emailing him. She even had Ziva and Timmy help her.

Tony was going to talk to her. He was going to beg for forgiveness about not telling her about his relationship with Sam. Maybe she can get him to let her watch or even better have some time with Sam. Tony usually was good with sharing. She knew everything about him except for this.

Abby was imaging Tony begging for her to forgive him when she got a knock on her door. Turning around she was greeted by a Secret Service Agent Toscano. Her smile quickly went away when Agent Toscano went for her cuffs arresting Abby for harassment.


	18. Tony is in California

Tony set Sam on his feet. He had kissed Sam in front of a lot of cameras. He did not care too much about it, but he hoped he did not hurt Sam’s campaign. Though the hidden smiles from Toby and CJ made him feel a little better. Glancing at the President Tony saw a little smirk but could tell that the President did not know about Tony. Tony can tell that he stunned Sam by his very public display of affection.

“No comment.” Sam shouted dragging Tony inside to his hotel room. “You had to do that in front of the cameras?”

“Well, my job is no longer dangerous.”

“Yes. You quit NCIS. You loved that job. The people not so much but you love being a cop.”

“Well, the Director refused to allow me to discipline the team. Then she went to ask me to accept a honeypot undercover operation. Then as she keeps going on about it. When I brought up issues with the operation it seemed like she did not care if I came out alive. When I told her about having a relationship that I did not want to ruin she did not care. She just told me that my relationship with you did not matter.”

“You told someone right?”

“Yeah stayed the night at Uncle John’s and then went to visit Leo at work.”

“Uncle John?” The question made both Sam and Tony turn around. They did not know that Sam forgot to close the door when they went in the room. Turned out the President wanted to be nosey.

“Yeah Uncle John is Lord John Marbury. He is the only family besides Sam that actually cares. Well I guess I can count Leo now.”

“Leo McGarry?”

“Yeah he is my godfather. Plus, he is going to talk to Director Shepard about the operation.”

The President turns to Sam. “You have been keeping things from me Sam. I do not like it when people keep things from me.”

“Sorry sir. I did not want my life to become something that could hurt you.”

“You loving someone will never hurt me. I had hoped that you know that. Oh, you might want to answer your phone Abby is going giving to chew you out. She will be very mad that she missed one of her children’s wedding. Oh, Tony just remember the 82 Airborne works for me.” With that President Bartlett left the room and Tony made sure the door was closed.

“Sam why am I scared?”

“Because you are smart.”

“Yeah, your friends just shrugged, but the President gives me a shovel talk.”

“I think they just did not want to bring attention to us. Now though they might do things to embarrass us. Though I think the President let you off easy. It is Doctor Bartlett you have to worry about.”

“Yeah well I have not seen you for over a month lets lay down so I can hold you.”

Ding.

Ding.

Ding.

Tony goes to look at his phone. Three text messages. One from Abby, McGee, and Ziva. Tony does not even read the messages he just laid down with Sam.

Ding.

Ding.

Ding.

Tony looks again and it is again Abby, McGee and ZIva.

Ding.

Ding.

Ding.

Ding.

Tony looks again and it is again Abby, McGee and ZIva. This time he just puts in on mute. He does not want to deal with those three. Sam is more important than anything. Before Tony knew it both he and Sam were asleep.

Knock.

Knock.

Tony just grumbles waking slowly. Not really caring what he looks like Tony answers the door ready to yell at whoever was on the other side. Tony stops when he sees who is on the other side.

“Please come in Agent Butterfield.”

“I am sorry to interrupt but there have been some developments at NCIS that involve you.” Tony just moves out of the way allowing Ron into the room. Ron notices Sam sleeping.

“Sam does not sleep well without me since we got married.”

Ron just shrugged. “I not sure if you were aware but Director Shepard was fired from her position early this morning. She then went back to her office to clean it out. After throwing a glass against the wall she pulled her service weapon killing herself. On her computer she wrote this.”

Ron slide a piece of paper toward Tony. In bold letters it said, “I hope you are happy Dinozzo.”

Ron continues “As the Medical Examiner was taking her body away the news showed you and Mister Seaborn kissing. Officer David did not like believe the fact that you were gay let alone married. She and an Agent Balboa got into an agreement. After that Officer David went down to talk to Doctor Sciuto. Both of them have been sending you text messages, voicemail, and emails. They have been arrested for harassment toward you.”

“Well shit.”


	19. Abby Vs Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby Bartlet finds out about Sam and Tony being married

“Jed darling why do I see Sam and Agent Dinozzo kissing when I turn on the news?”

“Well, honey they are partners.”

“Is this why the news anchor is saying that they married in secret to hide the fact that you were ashamed of them. They also say that the reason Sam agreed to the race in California was because you did not respect his council anymore. Now I know that is not true but if it is you will be sleeping by yourself for a very very long time.”

“Honey none of that is true. If I have to sign an Executive Order to legalize same sex marriage than I will do it.”

“You cannot do that. Both sides will come after you.”

“I know but it would show everyone that I am with Sam.”

Abby Bartlet just sighs. Her husband had hung up the phone. One of her “sons” had gotten married to a man and no one knew about it. Now what should have been a happy time is being used for political reasons. She will let Jed handle it for now but first she needed to make her disappoint of not being invited or told known. Abby calls Sam’s cellphone.

“Hello. Sam Seaborn’s phone.” The voice was not one Abby recognized right away. They were also speaking softly.

“Who is this?”

“Ma’am please keep your voice down. Mr. Seaborn is asleep. This happens to be Anthony Dinozzo.”

“Oh good. This is Abby Bartlet in case you are wondering. Let us talk about why you think marring on of my children without me at least knowing was a good idea.”

“Well Mrs. Bartlet I think knowing said son longer than you makes our relationship none of your business unless Sam wanted it known.”

“You do know who I am correct? When Sam wins his race, you will be back in DC. I can make finding a job hard.”

“First off let me tell you something. I don’t have to work. I work because I enjoy it and I would get very bored. Second I will just work for Lord John Marbury.”

Abby snorts. “Lord Marbury likes me. I am sure he would not hire someone that could cause issues with his relations with the current Administration.”

Tony just laughs. “I am sure the British government will have a problem with the Americans interfering with the hiring of one of their citizens. One who has a great deal of standing no less. Plus, Uncle John manages my holdings while I worked at NCIS. I wonder if I should take over those holdings. Maybe invest some more here in the States.”

“You think that makes you best for Sam?”

“No. Sam is too good for me, but I hope to one day become worthy. Until then I plan to make sure Sam has his heart desires.”

“Even when he becomes President himself?”

“If he wants to become President, I will do everything in my power to make sure he has everything he needs to win. Plus, I will rock being the first husband gig. I’ll support the fallen cop funds and even some veteran ones too. I was a cop in three different precincts and then I worked for the Navy. Though I might need to do somethings in Philly. Don’t want the mob to try to kill me.” Tony stops. “I might want to set up a meeting with Don Mancuso in jail would be a good idea. Thank you for reminding me. I will wait until after the election to get a meeting.”

Abby wouldn’t say it, but Anthony Dinozzo had impressed her. She knew some things about him before. She remembers as the man who caught the third shooter while off duty. She heard whispers of how he had charmed Sam’s friends. How he would go to Charlie’s sister basketball games to make sure that someone was there for her. She also heard how he helped one of the Assistance when they had a bad boyfriend.

“I do like you Agent Dinozzo. I just want you to know what you are getting into. Being a politician’s other half is hard and it will be harder for you.”

“Ma’am I know what I was doing when I married Sam. We would talk for hours. We both worked crazy jobs so when we did have time to talk, we never seemed to stop. He wants to change the world and I want him to. I burn the world down just to build it in whatever view Sam has.”

“When Sam wins his election, you will have a reception here at the White House with the whole family.”

“Yes ma’am.”

A month later Sam stands on stage thanking everyone especially Tony for dealing with him and his craziness during the campaign. Sam had won and they were heading back to Washington DC.


	20. Epilogue

Tony could not believe where he was. It had been 12 years since he left NCIS, and Sam won his election to the House of Representatives though that was not the only change at their household.

Tony decided that he would take a year to figure out what he wanted to do after leaving NCIS. He found it when Sam and he went back to California for a visit. They were driving down the freeway when an accident happened. A semi had hit a small car. When Tony and Sam got to the car, the front two passengers were dead. Thankfully the two small children in the back were sound asleep and unharmed. When the children woke up, they would not let go of Tony and Sam. The children were so distressed that when they had to go to the hospital, Tony had to go with them in the ambulance as Sam followed. The two children only had an elderly grandmother who could not properly care for the young children. With just a look, the children came home with Tony and Sam.

It turned out that the twin’s biological father died in Iraq, and their mother died in the car soon after the two children became a permanent part of the family. Helen Rose Dinozzo-Seaborn and Michael Aaron Dinozzo-Seaborn. Beth, an elderly grandmother, came with them to DC and watched them when needed. Two years later, Beth was contacted by a company stating that her daughter had her eggs frozen, and the storage agreement was coming up, and they wanted to know what she wanted to do with the eggs they had. Beth knew that her daughter had frozen her eggs before her first deployment. She approached both men. She offered her daughter’s eggs to see if they wanted more children.

One night when Tony and Sam were at Josh and Donna’s place, the topic came up about having more children. When Sam told them about what Beth had offered them, Donna stepped up.

“If you can wait a year after this one comes out, then I will be more than happy to be a surrogate.”

“Donna, you do not have to do this.” Sam said to Donna.

“Two of my best friends want to have more children and need my help. Why would I not do this? The First Lady loves that most of her staff have children. She wants her staff to feel like they are family, not workers. She asked me when I was going to give this one a playmate. If I tell her I was going to give my two gay best friends a baby, she will lay off for a while. I think one child will be it for us.”

They both agreed that if Donna still wanted to be their surrogate in a year, they would take her up on her offer. One day, Sam talked to Tony on the phone about who was going to the clinic when Zoey Bartlet walked in. Zoey had married Charlie the year before and was working for Sam until Charlie finished law school.

“Why can’t Tony get away from kids? Do you need a babysitter for a date night?”

“No. The twin’s birth mother left some eggs when she died. Beth wanted Tony and me to have the choice of having more children than shared DNA. He needs to make a deposit.”

“Why is Tony making the deposit and not both of you?”

Sam sighs. “The only person from Tony’s family that cares about him is Lord Marbury. Plus, there are some inheritance rules for some of his assets. If we could have two, it would be great, but we don’t want to burden Donna.”

“Well, Donna can carry one for Tony, and I can carry one for you. See simple. So, get Tony and bring the kids to my house. That way, both of you can have a child that shares your DNA. I’ll go tell Charlie.”

Sam watches as Zoey walks out the door. When Sam got home and told Tony about what Zoey said, Tony just laughed. Only the women they know would take over their baby-making. A year later, Tony held his daughter Clair Alyse Dinozzo-Seaborn as Donna recovered from the delivery when Sam ran into the room, announcing their son Thomas Alexander Dinozzo-Seaborn was born.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Their family was not the only thing that changed. After the twins came into their lives, Tony needed time to himself. He began to write the stories he told the twins down. He even illustrated the pages. All those times sketching those crime scenes helped. When Sam saw what Tony was doing, he sent a copy to a friend of his. A few months later, the book was published. Tony could not believe how well it did. Tony soon wrote more books. They soon became The Book when a parent wanted to explain that a child was adopted. He eventually wrote one to explain surrogacy. Finally, Tony began to write about cases he worked on and published true crime books.

Each book hit the New York Best Sellers list and was reviewed better than McGee’s books.

Eventually, McGee wrote something in his books that was too close to a case he worked with Tony. McGee wound up losing his job. He disclosed classified information. The last anyone heard Tim was fixing computers for Geek Squad.

How did Tony know this? Tony got a call from Secret Service every time McGee went to visit Abby Scuito in jail. When Abby got arrested, the Secret Service went through everything. They found that she was covering up crimes. She also used her position to make others act a certain way. They found she had used her job to ruin anyone who offended her in some way. They found an incident where she had a woman’s children put into protective services because the woman would not let Abby pet her dog.

The Secret Service has given Tony only a little update on Ziva. After finding out what Abby was doing, they found many damaging things about Ziva. So much so that all Tony can know about ZIva was that she was at some black site due to espionage.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now after 12 years Tony was standing in front of the Capitol Building holding a bible with all four of his children behind him as Sam took his Oath of Office. No one had thought that a Democrat could win the Presidential election after two other two term Democrat Presidents, but Sam did it. Tony was now the county’s First Husband. Now it was time to fulfil his promise to Abby Bartlet he was going rock his new role and help Sam change the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you read my other stories.

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever posting. Please be kind.


End file.
